During the process to assemble the circuit board, it is common to use the accessory tools such as screws and screw drivers to fix the circuit board on the computer frame. The mechanism of screw fixing is quite stable. However, the process is labor consuming and time consuming, which is unfavorable to the assembly of the circuit board.
In addition, as the user wants to disassemble the circuit board, he also needs the assistant of accessory tools and the disassembling process is labor consuming and time consuming.